Sparks Of Hope
by xobinoue
Summary: Aria Montgomery is living in New-York with her best friend Hanna. She just broke up with Noel and she doesn't want anything to do with boys until she met a certain handsome blue eyed men with an amazing smile. This is my first fanfiction, please review. I don't own PLL or these characters! love Andrea xx :)
1. The meet

**GENERAL POV**

Aria Montgomery is an 18 years old petite brunette that was born in Rosewood, PN. She now lives in New York City for College. Her parents are divorced and her father, Byron, lives in Iceland with his girlfriend Meredith and her mother, Ella, is actually on a trip in Austria with her new boyfriend Zach. Her little brother Mike is living with their mother in Austria. Aria goes to NYU and she's single since her ex-boyfriend of 3 years, Noel, cheated on her. Since that happened and since she lives by herself, she decided to move to New York to get away from her hometown and all of its drama. She lives with her best friend Hanna Marin in a small apartment in New York near the school. Aria is a passionate English student who loves to read and to write. She's a young adult with lots of ambition and she wants to become a professional writer someday. Aria is starting her first year of College at NYU next week and she's really excited about it. Aria is a very bright young woman and she always had good grades.

***Aria was currently taking a nap in her bedroom when Hanna walks in their apartment with a lot of shopping bags in her hands.***

"Aria? Where are you? I'm back from the mall."

"In here!" said a sleepy Aria from her bedroom.

Hanna walks in and when she sees Aria on her bed with all the covers on her and her hair in a mess she says:

"Aria why are you not ready? We leave in less than an hour and you are still in your pajamas and your hair looks like a mess! "

"Hanna I already told you I'm not going. I'm just not feeling like it tonight. " said Aria.

" Aria come on. It's the third time since we are here that you stand me up and I want you to meet my date Caleb and his friend Liam. Liam's really handsome you'll see. Please Aria come with me I don't want to be alone with two guys. **" **said Hanna

"No Han please just leave me alone. I don't want to meet Liam. I saw a picture of him and I already told you that by his look he seems to be just like that jerk of Noel and I don't want to involve myself into a relationship that I know won't work out. "

The truth is that Aria is still hurt by her break up with Noel and she doesn't think that another boy will solves her problems for now. She wanted to focus on her school and her writing instead of a boy that would only cause her more drama.

«All right. Your lost, but please Ar stop thinking about Noel. The guys aren't all jerks like him. " replied Hanna

"I know Han I just don't want to be in a relationship right now... "

Hanna's face softened.

"It's ok Ar I understand. Sorry for pushing you like this. "

"It's ok, I forgive you. I love you Han your my best friend. " said Aria while she hugged Hanna.

"I love you too Ar, but please take a shower and I'll take you on a girly date just the two of us. "

"Where to? " said Aria

"How about we go to that little Italian place and then we go to the coffee shop I always talk about to take a coffee and talk about some girly stuffs?** "**

"Sure, that's sounds good. Thanks Han you are the best."

Hanna replied sarcastically "I know, now go take a shower you stink! "

Aria chuckled at the fake insult and went to take a shower.

**Aria's POV**

**After a lot of talking and laughing about everything and nothing over a good dinner at that Italian restaurant, Hanna and I went to the little coffee shop near the NYU campus. We wanted to have a dessert and a coffee so we decided to go there. The waiter was flirting a lot with Hanna but she decided she wasn't going to betray her love interest for Caleb even if they weren't even dating yet which I was really proud of. After half an hour we were starting to feel uncomfortable because Chris, the waiter, was really insistent on getting Hanna's number and even if we told him that we would leave, he told us he would follow us. The man that was sitting next to us noticed it and told the guy to stop because he was starting to scare us. Chris finally understood and left, thanks to the guy. I learn that the name of our "savior" is Ezra and I have to admit that he is really handsome. He's tall, has brown curly short hair, breathtaking blue eyes and a smile that makes you automatically smile in return. We made small talk with him and I learned that he loved literature and that he just graduated from Columbia in English. Hanna invited Caleb to join us and Ezra and I talked about books that we liked and some more stuff and we were surprise when a jealous Chris told us that it was already closing time. **

"Thank you Ezra that was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome girls it was absolutely nothing, but I have to go so I'll see you around Hanna." Then he turned to me with his gorgeous smile and told me that it was nice meeting me and that he wanted to learn more about me. He asked for my number which I happily gave him.

We all said goodbye to each other and decided we should call it a night since it was really late.

When Hanna and I returned to our apartment, I couldn't take Ezra off of my mind. He was not the type of guy I was use to spend time with because he seemed older and definitely more mature than all the guys I know. That night, I went to sleep with a little bit of hope in my heart. Maybe Hanna was right after all. Maybe not all the guys are jerks like Noel. I smiled at the tought. I can't wait to see Ezra and his beautiful smile again.

**Okay so this is my first fiction guys :)! I'm new here but I love to read all of your amazing stories. You inspired me enough to decide that I wanted to write too. My birth language is French and I am from Montreal, Canada. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or sentences that don't really make sense. I would love to read your reviews and please tell me if you have any ideas or comments to help me start my online writing. Thank you! **

**Andrea xxx**

**PS: the next chapter will be from Ezra's POV :) and sorry if this chapter was really long, my next chapters will be shorter lol :).**


	2. Ezra Fitz

Chapter 2

Ezra Fitz is a 23 years old young man who just graduated with honors from Columbia in English. He's currently unemployed since he's just fresh out of College. He's looking for a job but meanwhile he is starting his career as an author. He's single because the love of his life (well, that's what he thought) broke his heart by cheating on him with his brother Wesley. He doesn't talk to his family anymore especially since Wes and Jackie are going to get married. His mother is a monster that only lives for her money and her out of price jewelry. Ezra doesn't really know who his father is because her mother was seeing a few boys when she got pregnant of her son. Even if his family life is pretty messed up, Ezra consider himself as a happy person except for his love life. He can't help but feel miserable since Jackie dumped him, even if he knows that she's a bitch and that she's not worth it. Ezra was now walking into a small coffee shop that is situated in the corner of his street. He spotted a table near two girls that looked pretty annoyed by their waiter that seems insistent. He decided to sit near of them to hear what they were talking about. When Ezra understood that the guy was being insistent and that he would follow the girls if they didn't give him their numbers, he spoke:

"Sorry man, I think that these girls aren't interested in you and you should stop before you make a fool out of yourself. "

«Who the f*** are you? Mind your own business dude. I'm just trying to be nice with those chicks. " Replied Chris.

" Woah calm down man I just feel that these girls don't want you here. Am I right? " Ezra said a bit nervous while looking at the girls

The gorgeous petite brunette spoke:

" Yes you are totally right. "

Ezra told the guy to back off and he just did what he said.

"Thank you we don't know what we would have done if you didn't come. He was so annoying. " said the blonde.

"It's no problem, really. I'm Ezra by the way. "

"Nice to meet you Ezra. I'm Hanna and this is my friend Aria. "

**Aria. What a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl, Ezra thought. **

"Nice to meet you both.» said Ezra

"Do you want to join us? " said Aria.

He was so thrill that this girl would offer him to join her and her friend. Ezra couldn't believe what was happening to him. He felt so happy.

"Of course." Ezra replied with his biggest smile.

**EZRA POV**

During our small talk, I learned that Aria and Hanna had just move to New York for school and that they lived in an apartment nearby. I also learned that Aria was starting College in English which made her even more interesting. I couldn't believe it. It was like a girl version of me. Well, a gorgeous girl version of me. Anyway. Hanna looked pretty annoyed by our talk because it consisted with books that we read and other stuff so she called her friend Caleb for him to join us. He was pretty cool but he made me realize that they were younger than me. This is the only thing that is bugging me towards Aria. She is younger than me, but she is so much more mature than girls of her age. I know that age may be an issue, but at the same time, Aria is so much interesting. So far, she is all I am looking for in a woman. I'm really starting to like her. She's just so pretty with her long brown hair, her petite feature, and her big hazel eyes. And her smile, wow. It may sound cheesy but she's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I want to learn more about her that's for sure. When it was time to leave I was kind of sad because I didn't know if I would see her again. I decided to be bold and ask for her number. She gave it to me with her beautiful smile that made butterflies in my stomach. We said our goodbyes and I headed to my apartment with only one thing in my mind. Her.

**GENERAL POV **

**That night, Ezra Fitz fell asleep with a little bit of hope in his heart. Maybe Aria would replace any kind of ache in his heart. Maybe girls weren't all bitches like Jackie.**

**He texted her:**

**_Hi Aria, it's Ezra. I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight and I can't wait to see you again. Hopefully soon. Goodnight, Ezra xo._**

He waited a bit for a reply and when it was nearing 1am he told himself that she had probably fallen asleep and hopefully she would wake up with a smile when she'd see his text. He then fell asleep.

**Hi guys :) I know I uploaded yesterday and I want you to know that I will do my best to upload a new chapter every 3-4 days or a week. I'm starting school and work next week but I will still update. I really like to write and if you want me to I will share it with you guys. Thanks for the review or the follows. Love, Andrea xo :)**


	3. The next morning

**The next morning… **

The next morning, Aria woke up still with that goofy smile in her face. What did this man do to her? He seemed to be the perfect gentleman and she wanted him to be hers. She looked at her cellphone and she saw a text from Ezra that said:

_**Hi Aria, it's Ezra. I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight and I can't wait to see you again. Hopefully soon. Goodnight, Ezra xo.**_

_She couldn't help but smile. She replied as soon as she saw it :_

_**Good morning Ezra. :) I had a great time with you last night and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your text yesterday but I was already asleep. I would love to see you again. Name the time and place! Have a good day. Aria xox**_

_Aria pressed send and she immediately regretted it. She thought that it was maybe too soon to make plans and she didn't want to feel like the overly attached girl after only one date that you couldn't even call it a date. Her smile returned though when she received a response from Ezra:_

_**Good morning to you too gorgeous. How about tonight? We could still go take a coffee. Maybe not where we were yesterday.. I don't want that dude to come after you ;). How about the Starbucks near campus at say 8? Ezra xox**_

Aria almost replied immediately. She said that it was perfect and that she'd see him there at 8 tonight. She was feeling so giddy with excitement.

She decided to make herself some breakfast and to go shopping afterwards to find something to wear for tonight. When Aria walked in the kitchen, Hanna was making pancakes.

"Hey Ar, how are you this morning? "

"I'm great" replied Aria with a big smile "And you? "

"Wow what's up with you? You are all smiling this morning. " said Hanna.

"I have a date with Ezra tonight" said Aria with a big contagious smile.

Hanna smiled and replied "Wow Ar I'm so happy for you ! Ezra seems to be a good guy and he's really handsome! I would offer a double date with Caleb but I don't want to hear you guys talking about books anymore."

"Ha ha! Anyways I'm meeting him for coffee tonight so would you like to go shopping with me? "

"You know me so well, I can never say no to some shopping! Come on let's eat and get ready to go shopping. "

**After eating their breakfast and getting ready, Hanna and Aria were entering the big mall and going shopping. They found the perfect outfit that consisted of a summer dress that look a bit dressy but not too much since they were just going out to take a coffee. It was a strapless floral mint green, white and pink dress that fitted Aria's body perfectly. She also went to Victoria's Secret to buy some new sexy underwear because hers were kind of boring. She wished that Ezra would like the dress and the lingerie well, it was for later down the road. ;) When they return home, the girls called for a pizza and they ate it with Gossip Girl playing on the TV. **

Soon enough it was nearing 8 and Aria was getting ready. She was reapplying some makeup and then she put on her dress, some new underwear that she had just wash and some nude wedges.

When Aria arrived at Starbucks, Ezra was already there with two coffee in his hands.

"Hi you" said Aria

"Hey Aria. you look wow !"

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. " She winked.

Ezra was wearing a blue henley t-shirt that fitted his muscles with some dark jeans that were tight enough to fit his amazing butt.

Ezra just smiled at the compliment and handed her a Soy Vanilla Latte.

"Thank you Ezra. How did you know that this is how I take my coffee? " replied Aria with her natural smile.

"Oh you know.. I just guessed. " Ezra winked.

"No seriously I remembered from yesterday when you ordered a refill. "

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot. Well, thank you for the coffee. Shall we sit? " said Aria

"Sure. Lead the way" said Ezra

**After making some more small talk and chatting, Ezra learned that she was 18 and he learned that she wasn't really in terms with her family, her father in particular. He learned that her last name was Montgomery and he also learned that her ex had cheated on her and that he was her first date since that happened. Ezra was feeling bold and told her:**

"Aria I really like you and I hope I am not scaring you when I say this but I feel that there is some kind of connection between us. "

Aria smiled and her cheeks went pink as she blushed.

"I know what you are talking about. I feel it too. I like you too Ezra. You are a really good and handsome guy. " She said while her cheeks went darker shade of pink.

Ezra was beyond himself. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling inside of him.

"How about we go on a date Friday night? I will take you out on a nice dinner and then we could go see a movie or something else. "

"I would love to go on a date with you Ezra Fitz. " she smiled.

"Great. Well it's pretty late. I will walk you to your apartment I don't want some freak to kidnap you or something. " Ezra said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"All right. " Aria chuckled.

When they arrived at Aria's apartment, they decided to call it a night since it was nearing midnight. They made their way to her front porch and they talked some more. Ezra said he should probably go even if he didn't want this night to end. They said their goodbyes and Aria hugged him tight and he kissed her forehead. They hugged like this for about 10 minutes until Ezra spoke:

"Goodnight pretty girl. I'll see you on Friday and I'll pick you up a 7. "

"Goodnight Ezra. See you on Friday. "

He kissed her on the cheek and she did the same and Ezra went home dreaming about his Aria. He was starting to feel something he thought he would never feel again… He was falling hard for Aria.

So this is chapter 3 :) I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for your wonderful reviews I never thought that you guys would love my writing. Thank you 1000 times. Love, Andrea xoxo :)


	4. The date night

**Date night**

Friday couldn't arrive any slower. Aria was so excited about her date that the time seemed to pass too slowly for her. Aria and Ezra talked a lot on the phone since their coffee date on Tuesday and they even wanted to see each other before their date but Ezra had a lot of interviews to prepare so they decided it was better to wait until Friday. With each day that passed, they felt the connection between them growing. They really liked each other and they didn't deny it, but they were going to take things slowly at first. Friday had finally arrived and Aria was beyond herself.

**At the apartment…**

"Ariaaaaa ! " said Hanna. "Ezra is here ! "

"I'm coming, just a sec. " replied Aria.

Hanna turned to Ezra and said :

"Ezra I really think that Aria likes you, but you have to promise me that you'll never hurt her or else I'll kick your butt and then I will kill you."

Ezra chuckled nervously and replied:

"I really like Aria and I'll try my best to treat her the best I can. "

"I'm serious Ezra. Aria's been through a lot and she doesn't need another heartbreak or something like that. "

"I promise Hanna. " replied Ezra with pure honesty.

"What are you two talking about ? " asked Aria while walking in the living room.

"Oh.. you know just the "don't break my bestfriend heart or else I'll kill you" talk. " Hanna replied with a smirk.

"Okay well we should probably go now Ezra. "

"Yeah sure. " said Ezra

"Bye Han, I love you" said Aria.

"Goodbye Hanna" said Ezra politely.

"Have a nice night guys" they smiled and said thank you.

**Outside…**

"God I missed you." said Ezra while hugging her tight.

"You have no idea." replied Aria.

"You are so beautiful like always. And that smell..Wow. "

Aria was wearing tight black skinny jeans with some leather details on the sides with a red blouse and a black jacket. She was wearing her favorite perfume which is LOVE by Roxy. She knew that the smell would probably drive Ezra crazy since she received so many compliments on it. Ezra was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt. Aria thought he was really handsome as always. He always smelled amazing too.

"Thank you honey you look wow too" she smiled her gorgeous smile emphasing on the word WOW.

Ezra couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the word "honey". It was the first time she had called him that and he loved it. Ezra opened the passenger door for her and before Aria entered the car, he kissed her on the cheek. Ezra went on his side of the car and started driving.

"So. Where are we going ? " Aria asked.

"I made reservations at a little Vegan bistro called Chez Mirabelle. " Ezra replied with some nervosity in his voice. "Is that okay ? "

"How did you know I loved vegan food? Am I that obvious? " asked Aria while laughing.

"I didn't know .. It's just that I went there once and I really liked the atmosphere. The food is awesome too. I'm glad you like that kind of food. " Ezra replied relieved as he took her hand in his.

Aria smiled at the gesture and brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. Ezra smiled his heartbreaking smile. The rest of the drive consisted of small talk and soon enough they were entering the restaurant.

"Hi. I have a reservation under the name Ezra Fitz please. "

"Sure follow me sir." replied the waiter that seemed to be so much into Ezra.

"My name is Sara and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you something to drink? " She said while only looking at Ezra.

"I will take a beer please. What about you honey? " said Ezra while looking at Aria in the eyes.

"Water is fine for me, please. " Aria replied while taking Ezra's hand. The waiter went to make their drinks.

"God that girl is so into you Ezra ! " said Aria with a bit of worry in her voice. She had to admit that the girl was pretty but that she also looked like a bitch.

"What are you talking about Aria ? " Ezra replied with a "What the heck are you talking about" look.

"God it is so obvious Ezra." Aria couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

"I don't know what you are talking about honey, but anyways you, my darling, are the only girl I have eyes for. "

"Well I'm glad to hear it. " Aria said while caressing his hands.

Soon enough Sara returned with their drink and she took their order. Aria went for the vegan lasagna and Ezra went for the vegan pizza. While eating they talked about everything and nothing. Their complicity was already really strong and they could not deny it. They were falling for each other really hard. The dinner came to an end and it was time to pay for their meal. Ezra took charge of it even if Aria insisted on paying. They went outside and Ezra spoke:

"So I know it's kind of late but I was wondering if you would want the date to continue or if you just want to go home?" asked Ezra not so sure about what her answer would be.

"Well I really like being in your company so how about we watch some movies? We could go to your place? "Aria asked with boldness but still a bit nervous about his reaction.

"I would love to." said Ezra all smiling.

**At Ezra's apartment…**

When they entered Ezra's apartment, Aria thought that it was a really nice and cozy place. It was a big apartment with two bedrooms which one was made for his study and there was a big living room and a beautiful kitchen and bathroom.

"You have a really nice apartment Ezra. It's so bigger than mine and Hanna's. "Said Aria.

"Oh thank you but you have a nice apartment too honey. " replied Ezra

"If you say so." replied Aria while kissing his cheek.

Ezra rummaged into his pile of movies and found "The Great Gatsby". They both agreed on watching it and they settled down on his brown leather couch. As the movie went on, Aria decided to move closer to Ezra which he was really happy about. Soon enough they were cuddling on the couch. Ezra was playing with her hair and pressing soft kisses to her hair line once in a while during the movie. Soon enough, Aria was starting to feel sleepy and she fell asleep cuddled into Ezra's comfy arms. Ezra texted Hanna to tell her that Aria would spend the night here since she was already fast asleep and he carried her to his bedroom where he put her down on his bed. He pulled the comforter before covering her up with it. He was about to go sleep on the couch since he didn't want Aria to think that he abused of her while she was asleep or something, when he heard Aria's tired voice say:

"Please stay with me. "

"Are you sure? " replied Ezra. "I don't mind the couch if you want me to baby. "

"Lay with me please. " said Aria.

"Okay. " replied Ezra, while climbing onto his bed. As soon as Ezra was all set up for the night, Aria moved closer and they were spooning. Ezra was feeling amazing because he loved this position and he liked Aria so much. He kissed her goodnight on the cheek and he closed his eyes. Soon the new lovers were asleep tangled in each other's arms. They never felt so good with another person in their entire life. That night, Ezra knew that Aria was the one and Aria silently felt the same way. Now they believed in soul mates.

All right so this is chapter 4 and I hope you liked it. :) Next chapter will be the next morning and I can't wait to post it! It's not written yet but I have a lot of ideas and I will do my best to update it tomorrow! Goodnight, Andrea xox.


	5. Lovers

**The next morning…**

Aria's POV

I wake up in a place where I have no idea where I am. I look around me and soon enough I realize that I am in Ezra's bed surrounded by his strong arms that are so comfy. I'm feeling so happy at the moment while I remember our date last night. I really think that I want a relationship with Ezra. He is such a gentleman and a sweetheart. He wants to do everything to make me happy and I feel completely at ease when I'm with him. I just hope that he feels the same way about me because I can't have another heartbreak. Every thoughts of heartbreak went away when I met Ezra's beautiful blue eyes that looked at me with so much adoration.

"Good morning princess. " said Ezra

My heart melts at the name princess.

"Good morning, how did you sleep? "

"Very well with you here I must say. What about you? " replied Ezra.

"I slept really good in your big comfy arms honey thank you. " I replied.

"Come here. " said Ezra while motioning me to come closer.

I came closer and buried my head in his neck and I pressed light kisses here and there while I smelt his wonderful scent. I felt that Ezra was having goose bumps and I was really happy that I made that grown man feel that way. I kissed his collarbone and then his cheek and then I pulled away to look into his eyes. I was completely straddling him and his hands were on my back under my shirt. His hands felt so good on my skin. I looked in his eyes and saw pure love in them. I couldn't control myself when it was his turn to kiss my neck. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me so I brought his eyes up to my eye level and I reached forward. We were so close to each other's lips and the tension in the bedroom could've been cut with a knife.

"Kiss me. " I said boldly with pure love.

Ezra pressed his soft lips to mine and I immediately felt sparks going through my entire body. The kiss started really slow but his lips felt so good that the kiss grew hungrier within a second. Soon enough things became heated and we were completely making out on his bed, him on top of me. After long, we both parted in need of oxygen.

"Wow. " said Ezra

I just smiled in return and pecked his soft lips. Ezra hugged my small body tight and he kissed my forehead. We laid like this all morning while kissing some more and talking about future and how we see ourselves in a few years. He told me he would love to have kids some day and get married. I don't know if he was referring to us as his future but my thoughts were confirmed when he asked me:

"So I was wondering.. Where does this leaves us? "

"I don't know. What do you want us to be Ez? " I replied with a shy smile.

"Well, I really like you Aria and I would love to call you my girlfriend. Well.. Only if you want to I mean I know we don't know each other for that long but… " Ezra rambled.

I cut him off by pressing a kiss to his full lips.

"I would be honored to be called your girlfriend Ezra. " I said with a big smile on my face. Ezra soon smiled as well and I was so happy at that moment.

Ezra's pov.

When Aria told me that she would love to be my girl I was like… OMG. How in the world would that gorgeous girl want to be with me. I mean I think I'm okay looking but I never thought this gorgeous type of girl would want to be with me. I was so in disbelief at that moment that I just kissed her with all the passion I had inside of me. This girl's driving me crazy. Well in a good way you know!

After lying in bed for a few more minutes talking about everything that passed through our minds, I was starting to feel hungry so I offered to make breakfast to Aria which she grandly accepted.

We made our way to the kitchen and we made pancakes together. We are already really comfortable with the fact of being together as a couple and I really like that. Aria's like my other half. I know you might say it sounds cheesy but you can't judge before having experienced what I experience with Aria. She's "it" for me. She's my soul mate. I know it's too soon to tell her how I feel about her, but the fact that she agreed on being my girlfriend is a good start. I think I'm in love with her and I will do everything in my possibility to make her happy.

After eating breakfast Aria decided to go back to her apartment to go shower and change of clothes. We decided to make dinner at her place tonight because we wanted to take advantage of our last weekend before her school started. We said our goodbyes and we kissed during approximately 10 minutes before she went to her place.

Aria's pov.

When I entered my apartment, I was welcomed by Hanna.

"Aria omg you have to tell me everything! Did you kiss? Omg did you slept with him? "

"Wow Hanna calm down. I had a really great night. He took me out to dinner at that Vegan place and then we went to his place where we watched a movie and we cuddled on the couch. I fell asleep so he took me to his bed where we slept. We didn't have sex we just slept and cuddled. We both agreed it was too soon for that and I'm not the type of person that would sleep with a guy on the first date. I wouldn't have slept there but I was too tired and so did Ezra. "

"And then...?" Said Hanna

"Well this morning I woke up and we talked a bit and then just like that we kissed. It was perfect Han. He's such a gentleman and I'm really happy with him. "

"I'm so happy for you Ar! So what are you now exactly? " Said Hanna while hugging me.

"Well he asked me to be his girlfriend and I told him YES! "

"OMG! That's awesome. " cheered Hanna.

"I know! And he's coming tonight for dinner. He will probably sleep here too but just to sleep! "

"It's fine! I'm going out with Caleb tonight so I won't be here. I don't know if I will come home to sleep either so the apartment is yours! " replied Hanna

"Great! Let's get ready then! What are you going to wear? "

"I think I will put my leather leggings with that navy cami and a black blazer. "said Hanna

"Yeah I think that's a good outfit! "

"Thanks. What about you? " said Hanna

"Well I don't know. I think I'm going to put something really cozy but still a bit dressy. Maybe my skinny denim jeans from American eagle and a loose black sweater since it's pretty chilly outside. "

"Yeah, you look great in it. " said Hanna

"Thanks Han! "

After getting ready, it was time for Hanna to leave and I decided to start the dinner. I decided to make some fettuccini which I know Ezra would love. When I finished making them I heard the doorbell which signified that Ezra was there. I went to the front door and opened it with a big smile on my face when I saw the man I'm in love with.

**So this is chapter 5 . I hope you like it! I'm sorry, I wanted to update sooner than that but my boyfriend was here from Wednesday till this morning so I didn't have time to write. I hope you understand and I'll try to update sooner in the future! I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter will be "the dinner". Love, Andrea xx**


	6. The Dinner

Aria's pov

When I opened the front door, I saw the most handsome man ever. I saw my Ezra, my boyfriend. How did I get so lucky? He's the perfect boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. He's smart, funny, he's caring, he treats me like a princess, he calls me with the cutest nicknames and I can't forget to say that he's gorgeous. I love him and I think I will try to take all my courage and tell him how I feel about him tonight.

"Hi baby, come in. "

"Hello beautiful, these are for you. " Ezra said while handing me a wonderful bouquet of red roses.

"Aww thank you honey these are beautiful. " I smelled the roses.

"Just like you." Ezra said as he came closer to me.

I smiled at the compliment and kissed him with all the love I had inside of me. We kissed and hugged for a long time until the oven went off signaling us that the meal was ready. I took two plates and filled them with the fettuccini I had cooked earlier and I put them on the table.

"Take a seat. "

"Wow this looks amazing. Thank you for cooking for me. Next time I will do it for you. "

"Well then it's settled. I can't wait to taste your food babe. "

Ezra took a bite and he moaned at the flavor.

"Wow. Aria this is amazing. You are such a good cook baby girl. " He said while taking my hand in his.

"Thank you Ezzy. " I said with a cheesy smile while rubbing my thumb on his hand and stealing a kiss from him.

"Ezzy? I like that nickname, but only when you say it Ar.** " Ezra chuckled.**

"Great, cause you are MY Ezzy. " I said while amplifying on the"my".

"And you are my Aria, princess. " Ezra said and kissed me some more.

"We should finish eating before it gets cold. "

"Sure. "

**General POV**

After eating dinner, they decided to put on a movie and watch it in Aria's bedroom since she had a bigger TV in her bedroom. They were cuddling in her bed and neither of them was really watching the movie. Aria was thinking about how to tell him her feelings and Ezra was doing the same.

"Aria"

"Ezra" they both said at the same time.

"Go on. " Aria said.

"I have something to tell you and I want you to know that if it's not your case, it's okay because I know it might be too soon, but at the same time it feels right to tell you now. " Ezra rambled.

"Baby you are rambling. What do you want to tell me, you are starting to scare me?... " Aria said.

Ezra took his courage and told her:

"What I'm trying to say is that… I love you Aria. " he said while looking at her in the eyes.

Aria stared at him blankly trying to comprehend how this amazing guy would love a girl like her. At the same time, she was squealing inside of her. As a response, she just kissed him with all the passion that had built within her in these past few days. They kissed intensively for a long moment until they had to part to catch their breaths.

"I love you too. " Aria said while kissing him some more.

"I know it's soon, but when I'm with you, I feel complete. I can be the real me and you are just so perfect Ezra. You are everything a girl could ask for and I have no idea how I ended up getting you. I'm so lucky to have you. " Aria said.

"Hey, Aria I don't know if you see it but you are everything a guy could ask for and even more. You are gorgeous and you have such a wonderful personality. I love you so much baby, please never doubt that and please never leave me. " Ezra replied with pure honesty.

"I will never leave you Ezra. I love you". Said Aria

She kissed him and they ended up by making out heatedly on her bed, her on top this time. Things were starting to get really heated and their shirts were soon on the floor. Ezra looked at Aria and told her:

"You are so beautiful baby. Every single part of you is perfect. "

Aria looked away with shyness. She wasn't really confident about her body. Of course, she knew that she was skinny and she liked her toned stomach, but she also knew that she didn't really had curves. Ezra noticed her reaction and her trying to hide her body with the comforter. He looked at her in her eyes and told her that if it was too soon, they could wait.

"Aria, honey, if it's too soon for you, I will wait. You are it Aria. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want our first time to be perfect. I want to show you how much I love you and I will ravish every single inch of your perfect body, but if you are not ready, as I said earlier, I will wait. I don't want you to feel pressured into having to make love with me. I want this to come both ways. I love you baby. " Ezra said as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I love you too Ezra, thank you for understanding. It's just that with my ex I was always pressured into doing things I didn't want to do. I know you are not like that Ezra and I thank you with all my heart for that. It's just that I'm not ready yet.. but it has nothing to do with you. I love you baby. "

"I totally understand sweetheart, and when I agreed on spending the night here I never thought about sex. Really. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and sleep. "

"It's okay Ez, I believe you. And believe me I want to make love to you too, but I think that we should wait a little bit. "

"Of course princess. " Ezra said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, I love you so much. "

"I love you too babygirl. You should get some sleep. "

"Okay. Goodnight my love. "

"Sweet dreams my princess. "

And just like that, they both fell asleep completely happy with being in each other's arms.


	7. College's day

The next day, Aria and Ezra spent the day doing some shopping and they decided that they would sleep at their respective places because Aria had school on the next morning and Ezra insisted on the fact that she would get better quality sleep if she slept alone, as much as he wanted to stay with her. He promised her that they would see each other for lunch and after her classes.

Today was Aria's first day of College. She was overstressed but it was a good kind of stress. She was excited about that new chapter of her life that was beginning and she felt as if for once she was in a good place in her life. She was happy to start her English classes. She wanted to become an author after all. And maybe become an English teacher and teach at a High school or something like that.

Aria woke up that morning with a text from Ezra that said:

**_Good morning my love, I hope you slept well. I wish you to have a good and special first day of College. You'll see, you'll love it just as much as I enjoyed it. I love you baby girl and I can't wait to see you. PS: I'm making dinner this time. Love, your Ezra xoxo _**

Aria couldn't help but smile at his text. He was so sweet. He always knew what to say when she was feeling stressed or if she was sad. She thanked god since the day she met him at that coffee shop. She felt as if their meet was a sign of fate.

Aria decided she should start getting ready for school. She went to her attached bathroom and took a shower. She then blow dry her hair and curled it in loose curls. She applied her usual make up and then she chose a cute outfit. It was a purple dress that ended at her mid-thigh that she matched with some black patterned tights. She put on a black leather jacket to make the outfit look more casual. She added a pretty little necklace and some studded gold earrings. Lastly, she put on her black combat boots. She ate a light breakfast since she was stressed and she didn't want to have a stomach bug on the first day of school. It included a strawberry and banana smoothie with some cereals. After eating her breakfast she was ready to go. She decided to walk to school because it wasn't far and it was a beautiful sunny day. It was a bit chilly but her jacket and her tights were keeping her warm enough. Her first class was a French class and her teacher was Madame Béatrice Desjardins. **(I'M FRENCH LOL sorry but I had to.. J )** Her teacher was really nice and she wanted to learn French so she thought that she would enjoy this class. She learned some expressions that may be useful someday, like: Bonjour! **(Hi),** Comment allez-vous?** (How are you?) **Merci! **(Thank you)** and she also learned how to introduce herself: Je m'appelle Aria Montgomery.** (My name's Aria Montgomery). **She loved to speak French.

She went back to her apartment to eat lunch where Ezra was waiting for her. He made her some pasta salad for lunch. She was so happy to see him.

"Hi Ezzy ! I'm so happy to see you. "

"Hi baby ! I'm glad to see you too. I missed you. " Ezra said while hugging his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and asked her:

"How was your first class ? "

"It was really good! I like my French teacher! Elle est gentille ! "

"What did you just say ? " Ezra asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I said that she was sweet. It's French! " Aria said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh okay! Maybe you could teach me some time ! "

"Of course, but maybe in a few weeks when I will be better at it. "

"That sounds great! I made you lunch! "

"Thank you honey you are such a sweetheart. " Aria said while kissing him passionately.

"I'm just going to check on my email to see if my teacher have send me some documents. "

"Okay baby. " Ezra replied.

"Oh! Well, my class has been cancelled this afternoon. My professor is sick and they have to replace him for the semester. This means I can spend the whole afternoon with you baby! " Aria said happily.

"Oh great! Well, that's not great for your teacher to be sick, but I'm happy I have to spend the afternoon with my wonderful girlfriend. " Ezra said.

"Yeah. It's my literature class and I was looking forward to it. Hopefully they will find a replacement soon. "

"I'm sure they will ! " said Ezra.

Aria and Ezra ate their meal and they decided to take a nap afterwards. They were awoken by the sound of Ezra's phone.

"Hello ? " Ezra said.

"Hi is this Ezra Liam Fitz ? "

"Yes it's me. "

"Hi Mr Fitz. I'm James Davidson. I'm the Dean of the English department at NYU. There is an opening in our department and I was hoping that you could be our new literature professor. I would love to have you in an interview if you are still interested. I'm really impressed by your resume. "

"Wow that's amazing! I would love and be honored to be a part of the NYU English department. Just tell me when you want to do my interview and I'll be there. " Ezra replied with astonishment.

"Are you free this afternoon? My meeting has been cancelled and I'm free at 2. "

"Of course. That would be perfect! Thank you Mr Davidson. I will see you at 2pm. "

"Great, I'll see you later mister Fitz, Goodbye! "

"Bye. "

Aria was still in her bed when Ezra reentered her bedroom.

"Aria I can't believe it ! I may have a job! The dean of the English department at NYU called me and he offered me an interview! "

"God! Ezra that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you baby! "

"I don't have the job yet, but thank you honey! "

"But wait a minute… You might become my professor… Wouldn't that be weird? " Aria said with sadness.

"Maybe but that won't change my feelings for you babygirl ! I love you and never a job or anything else would change that.

"I love you too. You should go and get ready then! I will help you. " Aria said relieved.

"Yeah that's a good idea because I have no idea what to wear. " Ezra said while chuckling.

They went to Ezra's apartment and Ezra changed in a button down red shirt with a black suit that fitted him perfectly. He was handsome. They said their goodbyes and Ezra went to his interview…

**So this is chapter 7! I hope you liked it!:) Sorry if my French bothered you.. Tell me and I won't put it in other chapters. I just wanted to include some of my French culture in my story J I'm French but I'm from Canada. I live in Montreal, Québec, were the majority of the population speak French and English. I'm sorry if I make some grammar or structure mistakes but as I said, my birth language is French. By the way, some of you asked me how old is Ezra and if –A will be in the story. My answer to you is that Ezra is 23 as I said in chapter 2 or so, and there's no –A in this story! Anyways, I hope you liked it and I will try and update as soon as I can! Probably Friday :) Please review! Love, Andrea xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Aria was waiting for Ezra to come home from his interview. She was stressed, but she knew Ezra would do well. The only thing that was bugging her is that if her boyfriend had the job, there would be a chance that he could be her professor. Maybe he would replace her sick professor. Would that be weird? Would they get caught? And if they did, would there be consequences for both of them? She didn't want to get into trouble and she didn't want Ezra to get into trouble either. She removed all negatives thoughts of her head, because there was nothing decided yet, and maybe Ezra wouldn't be her professor after all. She told herself that she should wait until she knows if Ez had the job and then they would discuss things. Just as she thought of that, she heard the front door open.

"I GOT IT ! " Ezra squealed while taking Aria in his arms and twirling her in the air.

"I knew it baby, I'm so proud of you" Aria said while kissing his full lips.

"Thank you honey, I love you"

"I love you too Ezzy. I was just starting dinner to celebrate. "

"No my dear, I'm taking you out on a date to celebrate. "

"Really? I can just make dinner baby? "

"No sweetheart I want to spoil you and I'm taking you out wherever you want to go. "

"Mmm how about we just order some take out and we cuddle on the couch with a movie? "

"If that's what you want my love we can do that! I actually think it's a better idea since we have school tomorrow! "

"Yes, that's what I thought. How about some Chinese? I have been craving Chinese food for so long. "

"Chinese food it is. " Ezra said and kissed Aria.

Ezra ordered some their meal and now they were waiting for it in the living room talking about his new job.

"So you are starting tomorrow, what are the classes that you are going to teach? "

"I'm happy to tell you that I don't have your class. I will teach English to the students that are from an exchange program and I will do some tutoring too so I won't have your class. I would have loved to have you in my class so I could see you more often, but I think it's better if I'm not your professor. "

"Yeah you are right baby! Either ways I could always sneak in your office when I have a break. " Aria winked.

"I was thinking the same actually. " Ezra said.

"Oh really? We could do some of that in your office. " Aria said while kissing him passionately.

"Mhmh. " Ezra replied. "and some of that too. " Ezra said as he placed hot wet kisses to her collarbone and neck.

Aria moaned and kissed him some more. Things were escalating quickly and soon his shirt was off and Aria was straddling his lap. Ezra's hands were roaming over her thighs under her dress and he squeezed her ass. Aria's hands were situated on his wonderful abs and chest. They were kissing passionately when they were interrupted by the doorbell signaling that the delivery guy was there with their food.

"Stay here baby, I'll go get it. " said Ezra

"Okay" Aria replied but she didn't let go of him before a kiss.

They watched TV in a comfortable silence while they ate their meal until Aria spoke:

"I have a creative writing class tomorrow and my friend Avery told me that my professor is a bitch. I hope that's not the case. "

"Why is she a bitch? "

"Well there are a lot of professors that want us to call them by their first names and that are really friendly according to Avery, but that woman seems to be the total opposite of what you could call friendly. That's all Avery told me. I'll wait till I see her tomorrow before judging though. "

"I hope she's okay. Do you know her name? "

"I think it's Professor Milona or something like that.. "

"Molina? "

"Yeah I think so! You know her? "

"Uhh if it's the Molina I think it is.. Well yes.. "

"How do you know her? "

"Well Jackie and I have history…She's kind of my ex... "

"Ohhh…Should I be worried about her?" Aria replied nervously thinking about the fact that they would be working in the same department.

"No, of course not baby girl. She's my past and you are my now and hopefully my future. "

"Yeah I would love to be your future" Aria smiled and kissed him.

"But seriously I didn't know she was a professor here. Last time I saw her was last year at my graduation. I love you honey you have nothing to worry about. "

"I love you too Ezra"

They talked some more and it was time for Aria to go home.

"Are you sure you have to go? You could just spend the night here since it's already dark outside. " Ezra asked hopeful that she would spend the night with him.

"Yeah.. I don't have any clothes here and I need to go see Hanna. How about you come and sleep at my place? That way you won't worry about me getting home safely and I want to sleep cuddled with you tonight. "

"I would love that. " Ezra replied all smiling.

"Okay then, go get your stuff for the night and your clothes for tomorrow. "

"Would you help me find something to wear for tomorrow baby, please?

"Haha of course princess Ezra. "

"Haha you think you are funny don't you? " Ezra said while Aria started to walk in the direction of his bedroom.

Aria hurried and ran to Ezra's bedroom, Ezra chasing after her. Ezra caught her and they tumbled onto his bed. He tickled her and Aria was laughing hysterically.

"Stop it Ezzy. I can't breathe. "

"Say that I'm not a little princess. "

"Okay yo- you are n-o-ot a little p-p-princess. " Aria said

Ezra let go of her and kissed her passionately.

"I am your prince and YOU are my princess baby girl! " Ezra said giggling.

"I know honey I was just kidding and referring to the fact that you wanted my help with your clothes. " Aria said still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh right. Well I just want to make a good impression on my first day of work. You know? " Ezra said with a smile.

"A good impression for who? Jackie? " Aria said sarcastically.

"Ohhh no baby I promise that there is nothing going on between me and this woman. "

"I know I was just kidding my prince. " Aria kissed his cheek and went into his walk-in to find him something to wear.

"How about this? " Aria held a checkered red and navy blue shirt with a black pair of dress pants and a navy tie.

"Yes that would be great. I would have never thought about wearing that. Thank you my sweet princess. "

"You're welcome. Now I think we should go to my place since it's pretty late and I'm tired. "

"Of course! Lead the way." Ezra said.

That night, Aria and Ezra lay in the spooning position in Aria's bed both of them a bit nervous about what was waiting for them tomorrow. Ezra was nervous because he was starting a new job tomorrow, and Aria couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy and be a bit threatening by Jackie. She hadn't met her but she didn't want to lose Ezra. She shook that thought away when Ezra told her how much he loved her and kissed her goodnight. Aria wouldn't let Jackie win Ezra back if that was her plan.

**PLEASE REVIEW! So this is chapter 8! I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner. Like I probably told you, I'm really busy with my college, work, family and of course my boyfriend. I promise that I will do everything that I can to update sooner next time! SO what did you think about Jackie? I don't like her really much in PLL but I thought that this would make my story a little bit spicy u know! So tell me what you think in a review! I love reading them. Goodnight lovelies. Andrea. xox**


	9. Smutt

Reedited. Sorry there was a bug -.-

WARNING Hello, this chapter is rated a little M. If you don't like that kind of stuff, I warned you :) Please review. Love, Drea xo

The next morning..

Ezra woke up 15 minutes before the alarm clock. He was happy to see Aria still soundly asleep in his arms. She's so beautiful, he thought. How did he get so lucky? He started to place little kisses on her forehead, and then on her cheek and on her mouth. Aria was starting to stir in her sleep and Ezra took the opportunity to kiss her fully on the lips. Soon enough, Aria was responding happily to the kiss. They separated after a few minutes and smiled to each other.

"Good morning princess." said Ezra smiling

"It definitely is a good morning." said Aria while kissing him some more.

Soon enough, things started to get heated. Ezra was on top of her slowly removing her shirt. Aria was left only in her bra and panties and Ezra only in his boxers. They were passionately kissing and hands were roaming each other's bodies. Ezra's hands were resting on her ass and squeezing it. Aria let out a moan in his mouth and Ezra took that as an encouragement. When he was about to remove her bra, the alarm went off signaling them that they only had an hour and a half to get ready and be at the school. They both moaned in frustration.

"God I hate that noise." said Ezra trying to reach the alarm clock. Finally, he reached it and pushed the OFF button.

"So, where were we?" said Ezra lustfully.

Aria smiled and kissed him passionately. He finally was able to remove her bra and took her breast in his hands and he let out a groan while Aria moaned in his mouth. He kissed her neck and her collarbone reaching her ear. Aria was really turned on and she knew that so was Ezra since she could feel his growing erection on her thigh. Ezra was about to remove her panties but he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Aria wake up! Holy crap… Hi, Ezra you are here. What are you guys doing? Oh god, never mind I don't want to know. " Hanna said while covering her eyes and hurried out of Aria's bedroom .

"God. What just happened?" Aria was so embarrassed by how her best friend caught her almost totally naked on her bed with her boyfriend. She put her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have taken things that far. I hope you're not mad at me. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to wait but I was too caught up in the moment." Ezra said truly regretting his actions.

"Oh no Ezra, honey, I wanted it just as much. I just don't like the fact that Hanna came barging on us like that. I think I will lock the door next time." Aria said winking and kissing him.

"I love you so much Aria." Ezra said.

"I love you too baby and I'm ready to take that next step with you. I just don't think that now or here is the best moment or place to do so. Don't think I'm not ready, I love you with all my heart and I would love to make love with you when the time comes." Aria replied truthfully.

"God you make me the happiest man on Earth Aria Montgomery."

"And so do you Ezra Fitz." They shared another long and loving kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower. A cold one." Said Ezra embarrassed.

Aria laughed and looked at his hard on.

"Yeah I wish I could come with you but Hanna's still there so… Next time." Aria said winking and brushed her hand on his hard on.

Ezra tried to stifle a groan but Aria heard it and laughed. She went to the kitchen and started breakfast where Hanna already was.

"Well, good morning horny girl."

"Haha you are so funny. Like I didn't know what you and Caleb were doing the other night when you thought I was gone to Ezra's. I heard everything. " Aria said leaving Hanna in choc.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know. "

"It's fine Han. It's only human." Aria said while laughing at her friend's expression. "But please, whenever you see that my bedroom door is closed, don't open it without a warning.

"Got it." said Hanna "Same goes for you." Hanna said winking.

"So, how was it ?. " Hanna asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Han. We didn't do anything. "

"Oh really? By the look of it things seemed pretty heated. I'm sure if I hadn't walked on you, you would totally have banged him. "

"Han shush. I don't want to talk about my sex life with you since nothing happened." Aria replied more embarrassed than ever.

"Okay. But just in case. You are using protection right? "

"HANNA!" Aria said. She couldn't suppress the laugh that wanted to burst out of her mouth.

The girls both started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny? " Ezra said smiling at the laughing girls.

"Oh nothing important." Hanna said trying not to laugh.

"It's nothing honey." Aria said while laughing some more.

"Okay." Ezra said a little disappointed. He thought that they were laughing at him.

"I'm going to get dress. " Ezra said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Okay baby I'll change too. " Aria noticed that Ezra was acting distant.

"What's wrong baby ? " Aria asked while taking his hands in hers.

"Nothing." Aria wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Really ? Are you having second thoughts about what happened this morning? "

"No, not at all. Are you ? " Ezra asked with fear.

"Of course not baby what's wrong ? "

"I don't know I just feel like you and Hanna were laughing at me earlier."

Aria couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Ohhh no honey. It has nothing to do with you. Well kind of. I just wasn't comfortable to talk about it with Hanna in front of us. She was making me so embarrassed with what happened this morning that it was ridiculous so we started laughing hysterically. " Aria replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh right. I'm sorry I just thought that…" Ezra rambled.

"It's fine babe. Don't worry about it." Aria said kissing his lips.

"I love you so damn much."

"Mmm so do I Professor Fitz. Now get dress or we're going to be late. " Aria said while slapping his ass.

She left the bedroom leaving Ezra completely in awe of what just happened. He chuckled to himself. That girl was going to be the death of him.

PLEASE REVIEW Drea xo


End file.
